Orientalian language (New World Map Game)
The Orientalian language (Hanji: 東語, Kanaji: どんご, Hangoji: 동고, pronunciation don-GO/dong-GO) is the official language of both the Great Empire of South Orientalia and the Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia. About 65 million people worldwide speak the language at least as a second language. Orientalian first evolved from the merging of the languages of Korean and Japanese colonists who first settled on the continent. As the centuries passed and people mingled, the languages started adopting words from each other and eventually the two languages became entangled in a single language in terms of grammatical structure and writing. However, it wasn't until around 20 BF before the Japanese and Korean languages completely disappeared. Writing system The writing system of the Orientalian language is based off Chinese, Japanese and Korean writing. Chinese characters, known in Orientalian as Hanji (漢字) were adapted into Japanese and Korean millennia before settling of the New World began. However, both also used their own alphabets, known as Kana (かな) and Hangul/Choson-gul (한글/조선글) respectively. Gradually as the Orientalian language began to form Kana and Hangul became known as Kanaji (かなじ) and Hangoji (한고지). Chinese characters (漢字/はんじ/한지) are still used to this day as they were used in Japanese. However, Kanaji and Hangoji are used interchangeably, and those of Japanese and Korean ancestry use Kanaji and Hangoji more often respectively. Hangoji is also used as a substitute for syllables that cannot be written using Kanaji, such as the "ng" syllable, which has no Kanaji alternative. Both scripts are taught in Orientalian schools, though in North Orientalia, use of Hangoji is encouraged over Kanaji. In the years 834 to 873 AF, two Neubayersich linguists named Naaman Frank and Matthew Breuer made an attempt of romanizing the Orientalian written language, which was named after them. This system is still in use until today. In 920s AF Saikō Ninigi attepts to ease the burden of using three different scripts for everday use by promuglating the Tonghab, a form of modified Cyrillic that can be used universally for any dialect of the Orientalian language. Nowadays it is practically used as shorthand writing, which makes it useful for writing quick notes like medical prescriptions, police notes, reciepts,etc. Kanaji Hangoji Tonghab Literary examples ''The Lord's Prayer'' Hangoji 텐니오라레루우아타씨타치노치치요、민나가세토사레마수요니。미쿠니가키마수요니。미코코로가텐니오코나우아레루코리치니모오코나우아레마수요니。 Hanji/Kanaji 天におられる私たちの父よ み名が聖とされますように み国がきますように みこころが天に行われるとおり 地にも行われますように 私たちの日ごとの糧を今日もお与えください 私たちの罪をおゆるしください 私たちも人をゆるします 私たちを誘惑におちいらせず、悪からお救いください あーめん Tonghab Тен ни орареру wаташи-тачи но Чичи yо, минна га сеи тосаремасу yо ни. Ми куни га кимасу yо ни. Ми кокоро га тен ни окона wареру тори чи ни мо оконаwаремасу yо ни. Wаташитачи но хи гото но кате о кyо мо оатае кудасаи. Wаташитачи но тсуми о yуруши кудасаи. Wаташитачи мо хито о yурушимасу. Wаташитачи о yуwаку ни очи ирасезу, аку кара о сукуи кудасаи. Амен Frank-Bruer Romanization system Ten ni orareru watashi-tachi no Chichi yo, minna ga sei tosaremasu yo ni. Mi kuni ga kimasu yo ni. Mi kokoro ga ten ni okona wareru tori chi ni mo okonawaremasu yo ni. Watashitachi no hi goto no kate o kyo mo oatae kudasai. Watashitachi no tsumi o yurushi kudasai. Watashitachi mo hito o yurushimasu. Watashitachi o yuwaku ni ochi irasezu, aku kara o sukui kudasai. Amen Category:New World (Map Game)